


Stray Cat Strut

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Christmas Eve, Feeding, Living Together, M/M, Needy and the Greedy, Sharing a Bed, Soup Kitchens, donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Stray Cat Strut

Not everyone was quite so blessed with a place to call home aside from the cold, dirty streets of Staten Island. James did what he could to help those who came into the soup kitchen that he frequently volunteered when not working on the sequel to a bestselling book, but there was only so much one person was capable of doing for others.

On his way downtown to buy boxed goods he would be adding to the donation pile he was met with a handsome man curled with a black and white splotchy kitten, shuddering in a thin hoodie and stained jeans. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping animal Murray made his way cautiously toward the pair, gently shaking the other's shoulder, “Excuse me, sir?”

“Hmm…?”

“Sorry to bother you,” the balding man started as hazel eyes looked at him attentively, “You look like you could use some help. Why don't you come with me so you and your friend there can get some food?”

“You'd do that for us?”

“'Course, can't leave someone on the streets 'specially during this time of year.”

“Hmph, you're one of _those_ people who only wanna help 'cos it's Christmas.”

“I'm willing to do what I can anytime of the year, it just so happens it's Christmas Eve.”

“If you say so…”

“I'm on my way to the market 'fore my shift starts. You can come along and we can get you some stuff you like.”

“Not picky, I'm more concerned about feeding Brooklyn.”

As if on cue the kitten opened bright green eyes and stretched out on the denim covered lap, a weak mew greeting them both as the homeless person scratched under her chin, “She found me a couple days ago.”

“Well, we can get her somethin’ too.”

Considering the offer a moment he gave a simple nod as the cat was scooped into thin, yet muscular arms. Following Murr at a distance until he warmed up to the company that had stumbled upon him, cooing to the malnourished pet every so often.

“Forgive me, I never got your name.”

“You can call me Q.”

“Murr,” the slightly older one introduced simply as he opened a glass pane door, “I know the people who work here, it'll be fine to bring her in.”

Ushered into the market the two went along as if this were a normal shopping trip rather than two strangers idly wandering each aisle for needed items. Hand basket weighing heavily with different non-perishable goods James slipped in a few cans of condensed milk and wet kitty chow, taking a bright green collar off the rack to fit it around the slender neck before placing the box it came in along with the time.

“Whatdya do that for?”

“In case you two get separated.”

“Hope we don't…”

“Why don't you get a drink? You must be thirsty,” James suggested, motioning to a cooler filled with sodas at the end of a checkout line as he set the basket onto the conveyor belt, “Mornin’ Joey!”

“Was wonderin’ when you'd show up!” the employee remarked fondly as they exchanged pleasantries, “Who's the new guy?”

“Goes by Q, I ran into him on the way over.”

“Well, lucky for him you came along,” Joe stated simply, bright blue eyes turning toward the man in question, “Cute kitty you've got.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Good thing the husband isn't here, eh?”

“Y'know Sal would freak the fuck out.”

“Typical… Send my regards to 'im, will ya?”

“I'll be sure to!”

Bidding farewell once the goods were purchased and packed away in paper bags the two went further down a couple of blocks, labored breath creating wisps in the air around them. Poised to push the door open James turned attention to the newcomer looking out of place, matted black hair causing him uncomfortableness on top of everything else, “Once my shift is over you can shower at my apartment.”

“Why are you being so nice when I can never repay you?”

“I don't ask for anything back, I just wanna help those who need it most.”

The shelter, though bustling with many less fortunate people, was mostly quiet aside from some small talk. Setting up an unoccupied corner of the room the cans of milk and pet food were opened and offered to the cat before he escorted her owner over to the line, the extra cans bought moments ago sorted through with little effort.

Relief relaxed it's grip on the middle-aged man once the other had gotten a full plate, smile softly parted his lips as I reunited with Brooklyn almost immediately afterwards. Red backpack taken from a back room once he cleared it with head coworker Murray made sure to put away selected items for when the two left for home, setting it with the man and his adopted companion to subtly check on them both.

Hours later it seemed as the sun started it's slow descent to set, Murr went to collect the two he'd brought along once the last few people dispersed. Backtracking past the point where they had met earlier on a loft was reached once they climbed a few flights of stairs. 

,”I'll set aside some old clothes I've got lying around while you shower.”

“Are you going to kick me to the curb after tomorrow?” Q questioned, reluctantly letting Brooklyn onto a beige couch before being led to a spacious bathroom, “Don't wanna get too comfy for it to be taken away.”

“Stay as long as you like, I won't make you leave.” 

“Didn't think we deserved the help, but I'm glad you found us.”

“As am I. How 'bout you go shower while I fix up the guest room?”

“Is that the polite way of saying I smell?”

“Well… A little soap does everyone some kinda good.”

“Fair enough,” he stated with a snort of laughter, the first sign of any other personality traits showing through the hardened I exterior of someone trying to make it despite being put through hardships, “Thanks again.”

“I'm just glad I can be of any service to both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
